helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki/News/2020
February 10, 2020 - Miyamoto Karin to graduate from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project :On February 10, it was announced that founding member Miyamoto Karin will graduate from Juice=Juice and Hello! Project at the end of Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2020 Haru in order to focus on beginning activities as a solo singer. She had been thinking about her graduation since fall 2018, and was interested in pursuing DIY and interior design. She was also interested in challenging herself to become a solo performer that focuses on both singing and dancing. :It has been over eleven years since Miyamoto joined Hello Pro Egg, and over seven years since Juice=Juice was formed. After her graduation, she is set to begin solo activities in fall 2020, and intends to continue using social media whilst exploring a new lifestyle. ---- ;January 22, 2020 - Murota Mizuki to graduate from ANGERME and Hello! Project :On January 22, it was announced that 3rd generation member Murota Mizuki will be graduating from ANGERME and Hello! Project on March 22 at Hello! Project Hina Fes 2020 ~Hisaichi Fukkou Shien Tohoku wo Genki ni!~ . :Murota started to talk about graduation towards the end of 2018, and taking in consideration of what she learned, experienced, and cultivated during the years, she decided to study about expressiveness from scratch with intentions of expanding her horizons and trying all sort of things in the future. :In the announcement, it was also stated that Funaki Musubu's graduation, which was originally set for March, has been postponed to the end of ANGERME Live Tour 2020 Fuyu Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! to allow Murota to graduate ahead of her. :Source: Hello! Project, ORICON MUSIC ---- ;January 8, 2020 - Kobushi Factory set to disband :On January 8, it was announced that Kobushi Factory will disband on March 30, 2020 with a concert at Tokyo Dome City Hall. :Group leader Hirose Ayaka had been in discussions with the agency about her graduation since early 2019, and after discussions with the group, the other members except Inoue Rei also expressed their desire to pursue a new path. It was eventually decided that the group would disband. :The group is set to release their final single on March 4, 2020. After the disbandment, Inoue will continue to be a member of Hello! Project, while Wada Sakurako will retire from the entertainment industry. The remaining members will continue to be active after graduating from Hello! Project, with Hirose going to enter music college in April to restart activities as a singer from scratch, Nomura Minami will start acting activities, and Hamaura Ayano will start activities as a model and actress. :Source: Hello! Project, natalie ---- ;January 2, 2020 - ANGERME ONLY ONE Audition ~Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi~ announced :On January 2, during the [Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] at Nakano Sun Plaza, ANGERME announced that they will hold their first general audition in four years. :The ANGERME ONLY ONE Audition ~Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi~ in search of 9th generation member(s) will be open for applications from January 11 to February 25. Applicants must be between 11 and 18 years of age. :Source: Hello! Project, Pop'n'Roll, natalie ---- Category:2020